I'm your mom
by BowtiesAndBroadway
Summary: what if Aria got pregnant? What if Ezra left with the baby, and returned 6 years later? Aria is grown up, and ready to finally be a mom. Well, at least she thinks she is.. [oneshot, my first PLL fic] [I own nothing]


_**So whilst my multi-chapter fic is in progress, I thought i'd give you guys a couple of oneshots. I've wrote so many glee fics, more than I can remember. But next to glee, my favourite TV shows are pretty little liars, and the vampire diaries. But i've never written a fic for them. So i'm going to try my hand at a pretty little liars one. Its only a oneshot, so if I fail, its not going to be that painful. Okay this is ezria, as I ship them more than spoby or haleb. Enjoy:**_

One shot:

The brown wallpaper, that was practically glued to the walls gave her a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She never thought she'd be so nervous to see him. Because she loved him. She did love him. Up until he left. After everything with -A, she was left with a nervous disposition, and she couldn't help but have trust issues. When she fell pregnant, she thought her life was practically over. On top of the fact that he was very much her (ex)teacher, her parents hated him. And she was 17! -A was still on the loose, and if she would of had this baby, then it would of been trouble. But she couldn't abort it. That was wrong. So she had to deal with things. When her parents kicked her out, she moved in with him. School became harder and harder. -A became even more vicious, and baby hormones told her that she could be murdered any second. She hadn't ever been so scared. When she had the baby, a little girl, she was relieved. They named her Alyssa Marie Fitz, and she was beautiful. She wasn't a small baby, but she wasn't huge either. Just right. She had a few tufts of her, a brown(ish) color, and the most adorable brown eyes. He must of been just as in love, as he didn't stop crying. She finally had what was right, and everything was perfect.

A few weeks went by, and she was finding it harder and harder to raise little Alyssa, so her and him made a deal. He would go away for a couple years, with Alyssa. Just until she was better, and she had at least graduated. Then she would come find him, and they would raise her together, just as originally planned. She thought this was a perfect idea, so he left. Things didn't quite go to plan though, not that they ever did. When she graduated, she learned that he wasn't anywhere to be found. Nobody knew where he was, or where their daughter was. She was devastated, but she just continued with life. Trying to forget, although it proved to be impossible. -A was found and jailed. Who would of thought it would of been Mona the whole time? Hanna was the most shocked though, surprise surprise. Everything was fine up until last week. She was majoring at NYU, in social studies. She was doing well for herself, trying to move on with her life. She had just come back from college, when her phone rang. Unknown number. At first she panicked, it could of been anyone. After the -A ordeal, she had a right to be scared. When she answered, although it wasn't -A, it was someone just as shocking. It was him.

"_Hey, Aria. Nice to speak to you again._"

"_It.. its you. Ezra.."_

He gave a small heartwarming laugh. Oh how she'd missed his laugh.

"_Yeah its me. Anyway, I hear you're still in New York?_"

How could he just move on?! This was a big deal! Where was he? Where was her daughter?!

"_Uh, yeah. University and all.. W-where are you?_"

"_I just happen to be in New York too. With A..._"

She had began to panic by this point. _A? _As in -A?

"_A?_"

You could here the vunerability in her voice, and you could cut the tension with a knife. He laughed once again, like this was some kind of joke.

"_Sorry, I forgot. No, not that A. A is just my nickname for Alyssa.._"

She felt a rush of relief flood through her, sighing heavily.

"_Ohh.. So.. how is she? She's six now, right?_"

"_Yeah, she's six.. and as perfect as ever. She looks like you.._"

She looked like her?! Really?

"_Thats.. sweet. Look, Ezra. I don't mean to be rude, but what's your angle here?_"

"_Oh yeah.. sorry. Uh.. well i'm in New York, and I told A.. I told Alyssa about you. And she wants to meet you.._"

She just about felt her heart drop. She was being asked to meet her daughter. After six years. She couldn't refuse.

"_Uh.. sure, i'd love to meet her.._"

"_Great, well... we'll be at the town hall tomorrow. She takes dancing lessons there. We'll see you there, around 12?_"

"_Sure.. sure around 12. Sounds good.._"

She smiled, although he couldn't see her, and he hung up. What had just happened?!

xoxo

So now she was sat, in the town hall. Awaiting the dance lesson to finish. The brown wallpaper giving her that sickening feeling. Although she wasn't sure it was the wallpaper making her feel sick. She was just about to stand up, to go to the bathroom as the door opened. Her head clicked around and her eyes landed on him. God, being a dad had aged him slightly. But he was still hot. Their eyes met for a second, and her lips began to curl into a smile. He returned the gesture and ushered a little girl out of the dance studio, not taking his eyes off've her. She looked down at the girl, he was right, she did look like her. She took a sharp intake of breath.

"_Ezra..._"

She could sense him doing the same, as he moved closer to her, the little girl in tow.

"_Aria.. you're still beautiful.._"

"_Thank you.. you're not too bad yourself.._"

She felt her cheeks fire up, and that lump in her throat wouldn't go away.

"_Uh.. this is Alyssa.._"

He gestured towards the young girl and Aria gave a smile to her. Just as she was about to speak, the youngster beat her to it, looking up at her father.

"_Daddy.. is.. is that mommy?_"

Nodding, he gave a sincere look to his daughter.

"_Yeah, thats mommy.._"

"_She priddy.._"

The girl gave a nod up to her father, as he laughed and nodded in agreement.

"_She's beautiful, yes. Why don't you say hello?_"

She spun around to face her mommy, and even she could feel it was awkward. For a six year old, she was quite smart. She moved towards the elder version of herself, cautiously.

"_I'm Alyssa.. but daddy calls me A.._"

Aria gave a small nod, grinning widely down at the girl.

"_So i've heard.. well, hello Alyssa.. i'm Aria. I'm your mom.._"

_**GAAAAH. Hope you guys liked it. My first PLL fic. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Uh, I don't own anything (le gasp!) xoxo**_


End file.
